Second Chance
by safcooper
Summary: When Charlie collapses end S14 he wakes up to find himself back in his past, with a chance to change his future. The question is will it be for better, or worse?
1. Part One

Second Chance 

Disclaimer: I don't own them, any of them. I don't own Holby Hospital, or any of Holby in fact. All I own is the idea, well, who else would come up with something like this? 

*

Second Chance

Part One

I don't know why I ran to the gent's. It seemed like a good idea at the time, the only place that I could think of that Leona wouldn't be able to follow me. I should have realised that just because I didn't want her to follow me it didn't mean that she wasn't going to. I had to press my back up against the door to stop her from coming in after me. All the time all I could hear was her calling my name in that piercing Scottish accent of hers. "Char-lie, Char-lie, I love ya Char-lie" over and over as the pain ripped through my chest and sent me crashing to floor. It was the last sound that I heard before the pain got to be too much to bear and I passed out. Then everything became silent and the blackness took over.

I felt myself lying down, the faint red glow in my eyes suggesting the glare of the hospital's strip lighting blazing down on me. I screwed my eyes up a little tighter to block it out. I was too comfortable to move, to face the real world. Then it hit me. I was _too_ comfortable. The memory of the pain in my chest flooded back, but now that's all it was, a memory. It didn't hurt at all. I always assumed that after a … a… whatever it was, a heart attack possibly, it would hurt a good deal more than it appeared to be hurting right now. I would have thought about it more but I heard a noise in the room with me so gingerly opened my eyes, squinting at the light.

"Didn't mean to wake you, sorry" said a familiar voice in a whisper, but for some reason it took me a second to place it.

"S'all right" I mumbled in return trying to sit up and look at least partly dignified. I rubbed my eyes and realised I had a throbbing headache.

"I did tell you it was going to be a bad day, you know. There's a lot more to this astrology lark than a lot of people think!" the voice continued in its unmistakable West Country drawl. 

"You what?" My eyes were just about ready to focus on the blurry outline of a woman in a light blue dress. As they did so I realised that that woman was Duffy and she was unpinning her white nurse's cap from her hair. The rest of the room was also swimming into focus around me. I was lying on the sofa in the staff room, but not our present staff room, the one that had long since been gutted and rebuilt elsewhere. It was the staff room where the young junior nurse Duffin in her antiquated uniform belonged and where I certainly didn't. I must have looked every bit as baffled as I felt because Duffy stopped fussing with her hair and came over to me with a somewhat inquisitive look on her face.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Charlie. You all right?" I have a sneaking suspicion that if I'd said 'no I'm not. I've just travelled backwards in time fifteen years' she might well have thought I was mad. So I didn't and just nodded that yes, I was fine.

"Well, shift's over. We can go have breakfast, then crawl into our bed's for a few hours before we have to be back here again tonight. What an exciting life we lead, eh?" She rolled her eyes, grinned and went back to the mirror to continue to fluff up her hair.

I fought the urge to lie back down and go to sleep again and instead found myself standing in front of my locker. I tugged the door open forgetting for a second that my old locker didn't jam the way my new one does, and surveyed the inside. My old flying jacket hung there innocent of the years of faithful service it would provide me with. I slipped off my white uniform coat and eased on the jacket. It fitted like a glove and I couldn't help but admire myself in the little mirror on the inside of the door. 

That was when surprise number two happened. I hadn't just travelled back in time; I was actually younger. I ran my hand through my curly hair and laughed. I couldn't stop myself, it just happened. Only a few minutes ago I thought I was dying but now I was young again. I felt a pair of eye's burning into the back of my head and turned round to see Duffy staring at me as though I'd completely lost my mind. Well maybe I have.

"I'm starting to worry about you Charlie Fairhead."

Seeing as 'I'm young!' was the only thought running through my mind I decided it would probably be better not to say anything. I could just imagine Duffy backing away from me, with an expression somewhere between incredulous and downright scared. I didn't have time to think more about it though as the door was flung open and in walked two more very familiar faces.

"If someone points me in the general direction of my house and gives me a little shove I'm sure I'll be all right!" Megan was saying. The sight of her brought a huge grin to my face, though I noticed that she did look extremely tired.

"Oh come now Megan. Tonight's been no worse than any other night." Ewart replied. Now I really had seen a ghost and the grin froze, faded, and turned into pure disbelief. If at any point I had thought that I was trapped in some kind of elaborate practical joke now I couldn't doubt the fact that, however it had happened, I really was in the past.

"Oh and that's supposed to make me feel better is it? We had a major emergency today and we only _just_ coped. And tonight and the next night it'll be just the same!"

"And we'll cope then too. We have to if we want to make the permanent night-shift a success." He looked at her as if daring her to disagree with him. She sighed.

"I know, I'm just tired and I want to go to bed." she said apologetically.

"See you at the next shift then Megan." he replied as she got her coat and bag from her locker. She waved goodbye to Duffy and myself and left the room. Meanwhile Ewart had begun pouring himself a cup of coffee. He turned round and looked at the two of us.

"Don't you two have homes to go to?" I have to admit I was still staring blankly at him at this point and the ability to reply completely escaped me. Luckily Duffy jumped in first.

"I don't know if I'd count my place as a home. But then seeing as I spend most of my waking hours in this place I don't reckon it matters much so long as I got a bed to sleep in."

"I don't know why everybody sounds so down at the moment. Like I said before: we did good work here tonight. And we got some publicity for our cause, which is never a bad thing. Come on Charlie, restore my faith in this team!" He looked at me expectantly and my already blank mind went, well, blanker.

"I… er…yeah…we…did…good?" Ewart's shoulder's sagged.

"I don't know why I bother!" He said shaking his head and heading for the door, steaming coffee in hand. "For God's sake, you two, you're young! Go out and enjoy yourselves for a few hours. Just here be here bright and early at eight." And then he vanished through the door. Duffy sunk into one of the armchairs, looking despondent. 

"I remember going out. I used to do that regular, like. But now… you know I got dumped? He said it wasn't fair that I was always on nights. Said if I was serious, I'd rearrange my schedule to suit him. The nerve of it!"

"Doesn't sound fair." I tried to sympathise.

"Fair don't come into it. S'all right for you though, innit?"

"What do you mean?" She bit her lip and looked embarrassed, like she'd said something she hadn't meant to.

"Nothing," she got up again and headed for the door, "I'm going to get changed."

"Duffy!" I called after her, "what do you mean?" She turned back to and looked up at me with an expression of innocence that I haven't seen on her face in a very long time.

"Just that everyone knows that you and Baz are… sweet on each other." I bit hard on my lip to stop myself from bursting out laughing. It's been easy to forget that once upon a time the sensible, mature woman who's grown to be my best friend was actually barely more than a kid when we first met.

"You saying you're not?" she continued wide-eyed and disbelieving. I didn't know how to answer that one. Baz and I had flirted with each other for months before we finally got together. But then, on thinking about it, even when we were together we never exactly came out and admitted it. That wouldn't happen for a good many years to come. Strangely the urge to laugh passed.

"I have no idea how she feels about me." I replied diplomatically and, frankly, truthfully. Duffy looked at me knowingly so I thought I should clarify my position too.

"And I am not 'sweet on her'" I thought I'd better change the subject, "So do you fancy going out somewhere now?"

"To some special disco what's open at nine in the morning?" she said sarcastically.

"I was thinking for breakfast actually, my treat."

"You're on! I can't afford to be passing up free meals the state my bank balance is in." She laughed, and it was the sort of infectious laugh that had me chuckling away too.

I told Duffy that I'd meet her at my car and she went off to get changed out of her uniform. I strolled out of the staff room into the reception area. It all looked so different to what I've become used to. The walls were a strange beige-y colour that made the room look a lot darker than it is usually and the layout has even been changed since the fire that destroyed the place several years back, or should that be in several years to come? The year 2000's door was currently a wall so I headed instead for what I now think of as paediatric resus and left the hospital. Even the forecourt has changed and it was all rather disorientating. Well it was until I spotted _her_. 

Parked in the staff bay was a bright yellow VW Beetle. More precisely _my_ yellow Beetle. A completely ridiculous little car, granted, but she had a certain charm that you just don't get with more modern cars. And all right, so I'd feel a bit daft driving one around in my time, but now it felt natural. I went over and patted her on the bonnet before getting in. Then I spent a few minutes familiarising myself with the gear stick and the contents of the glove compartment and before I knew it Duffy was tapping on my window. I lent across and opened the door for her and caught a whiff of stale cigarette smoke emanating from the upholstery. It made me cough.

"You should give up them cigs Charlie. They won't do you no good." I made a gesture of screwing up the packet I'd found in my jacket pocket and tossing in onto the back seat. She laughed.

"I give you half an hour."

"And if I go for more than half an hour what do I get?" I asked in a tone that came out a lot flirtier than I'd meant it to. She obviously picked up on it too, blushed, avoided answering, and started fiddling with her seat belt. That passenger seat belt was always a bit dodgy. I never bothered to fix it though because as a young man who didn't know any better I found that reaching over to assist, gentlemanly assist of course, could help _progress_ a date shall we say. I nearly reached over then but caught myself and gripped the steering wheel instead. Duffy sorted the belt out and sat up straight in her seat.

"Right, so where we going then?" I hadn't thought that far ahead. And to tell the truth that rather concerned me. Just of late I haven't been known for my impetuosity. Impetuosity can lead to things like getting shot.

I shrugged, "Your choice"

"OK… go out of the hospital and take a left. That's if you trust me?"

"Course I do" So I started the engine and reversed out of the parking space. As I did so saw a figure standing in the doorway to the department. It was Baz and she looked rather lost, glancing repeatedly at her watch. Almost as if someone had stood her up. She caught sight of my rather distinctive car and shot me a look that definitely started as confusion before graduating to annoyance. At that point I realised who'd stood her up, but I didn't have the chance to do anything about it, there were several cars on my tail. As I drove out of the hospital grounds I saw her turn and stomp back into the department.

"What's up?"

"I think I promised to take Baz to breakfast…" Duffy's face fell. I could see that, even though she tried to hide it.

"Well if you want to go back for her… I can get the bus home like I planned to anyway. I don't mind." That's what she said, but her expression told a different story. I thought about it for a couple of seconds as we waited at the traffic lights and came to the conclusion that I could make it up to Baz another time. Besides it was too interesting getting to know the old Duffy again, the Duffy from before things started going wrong for her.

"It was just a casual arrangement, she'll be fine about it." Of course I had no idea if that was true but Baz had never been into exclusivity in her youth anyway. I tried not to feel too bad about it; after all, what harm could it possibly do?

End of Part One


	2. Part Two

Second Chance 

Second Chance

Part Two

We pulled up at a little cafe about twenty minutes from the hospital. I vaguely recognised it as near to where Duffy's old flat was, and as we exited the car she proved me right.

"I live just over there" she said pointing down one of the back streets, "and I come in here occasionally when I got a bit of spare cash." She indicated the cafe. It wasn't much to look at, only about one notch up from a 'greasy spoon' but it advertised a decent breakfast range and I could feel my stomach rumbling at the thought. I locked the car and followed Duffy inside.

We sat at a table in the window, and as the waitress took our orders all I thought about was how appalling the general public's dress sense was as they flowed down the road. Then I realised that my own dress sense hadn't really changed in the past fifteen years and made a mental note that should I ever find myself back in the year 2000 I'd go shopping.

The question was would I ever find myself back 'home'? I had no idea how I ended up back in 1986 so how could I ever hope to reverse the situation. All I knew was that it must have something to do with my collapse in the gents. Perhaps this is was people mean by their life flashing before their eyes? Except my life wasn't _flashing_ by, more like meandering rather slowly. And that wouldn't explain why I was in the mid-eighties and not back at my birth; unless there was something particularly special about today? I decided I'd have to probe Duffy for some more information, the date would help, but it would be difficult to explain just why I didn't already know it. I'd have to be subtler than that.

"Hell of a day at work wasn't it?" She looked up from the paper napkin she'd been playing with.

"I s'pose so. I didn't really get in on any of the action though." She didn't sound bitter or anything, and I had to remind myself that in those days she was a very junior nurse who didn't often venture into resus. It didn't really tell me anything though.

"Lucky we don't get emergencies like that very often."

"There aren't that many people stupid enough to go round exporting chemical weaponry and the like." Chemical weaponry? A distant recollection bubbled to the surface. A container of some chemical had been spilt down at the docks and we'd later found out that an old friend of Baz's had been involved in shipping this chemical to the Middle East. 

"We can't be sure that's what it was for."

"Baz seemed pretty certain, and she knew that Danny Bennet woman. She should know." By now the memories were surging back. We hadn't been able to identify the chemical as most chemical burns look pretty similar but Kuba, the porter, had recognised the smell (of all things!) and found out the name from some old patient notes. I didn't believe him at first and gave him a bit of a hard time.

"I thought the way you apologised to Kuba for not believing him was really nice. Did you really nick them flowers?" I laughed. I'd forgotten about that.

"A patient went home and left them. I just thought I'd put them to good use."

"I knew you wouldn't really steal." She blushed slightly, smiled, and went back to folding the napkin. As she did so I caught myself thinking how beautiful she is when she smiles, and wondering why I've never really noticed before.

I tried to shake thoughts of Duffy out of my head. I had to work out why I was where I was, or more accurately 'when'. What was special about the day of the container spill… then it came to me. A slow but distinct realisation that that was day that I'd taken Baz to breakfast and the day that she kissed me for the first time. It was the beginning of the relationship that would dominate my life for the next fifteen years, in one way or another. Except I wasn't at breakfast with Baz, I was at breakfast with Duffy. And what's more, I was enjoying myself regardless.

"Do you believe in life changing moments? You know, a split second decision that changes everything from then on?" I don't really know what made me ask her that, apart from the fact that that was what was on my mind.

"That's a bit deep for this time in the morning, innit?"

"Just wondering." I replied trying to sound casual.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you Charlie. I mean, you act like a bit of a joker half the time, the other half you're Mr Efficient Nurse and then you come out with something like that!"

"Is that how you see me? Really?" 

"Well I hadn't really thought about 'til just now, but yeah. Not in a bad way or nothing though, just that we've never really sat down and talked before." A time before Duffy and I talked, it didn't seem right.

"No I suppose we haven't"

"But in answer to your question: yes I do. I think every decision you make makes some bearing on your life. Otherwise what would be the point in having free will to start with? But wouldn't it be good if when you got to a point in your life where things weren't going so great you could go back and change that decision, have a second chance. Course it'd all get a bit confusing after a while, wouldn't it!"

I'll grant her that that actually made sense in a funny sort of way. But was my life really going so badly that I _needed_ another chance? I was doing the job that I always wanted to do, though it does leave me thoroughly knackered and is certainly not getting any easier as time goes by. I'm happily married, I think. I'd be even happier though if I saw Baz for more than two days a week of course, and the same applies to Louis. I love him dearly but I probably haven't been the best of fathers if I'm completely honest with my self. I'm exhausted a lot of the time, but I can never sleep properly, I eat junk, drink too much. Maybe my life isn't all that great. And I'm now getting the chance to change it, to wipe out fifteen years of drink abuse, depression and fights with Baz.

I've always an affinity with Duffy, and have grown to care about her as though she were family. On occasion I've wondered if there could have been more between us but I just didn't _notice_ her when we first met and after that there was always Baz or later Andrew to come between us. I've got a second chance, a chance to see if I would have been happier with Duffy and much as I feel for Baz I can't pass this up.

"You think I'm barmy don't you?"

"Sorry?"

"For what I just said. You must think I'm mad."

"I don't think you're mad at all, besides I asked didn't I?" Just then our meals arrived. They looked delicious.

"I told you they do great food here." she said triumphantly.

"I'll have to come back then."

"Well you know where I am if you ever need a dining partner…"

"That I do." I agreed and started to eat. Duffy beamed.

The meal progressed in a cheerful and relaxed manner. We discussed all sorts, though Duffy did most of the talking as every mention of what was going on at the hospital, or in the world in general, required a concerted effort of remembrance from me. Nevertheless it was fun, I don't think I've enjoyed myself quite so much over a meal in ages. I was rather disappointed when we finished our last mouthfuls and our last sips of tea.

"I think they'll throw us out if we don't get a move on." Duffy whispered conspiratorially. I nodded in agreement, we'd already been there for nearly an hour. We went to till and I paid, chuffed that it was so cheap until I remembered how much less I was earning. Then we walked back onto the street and I headed for the car.

"See you tonight then Charlie" Duffy called out, making no movement towards the car.

"Aren't you getting in?" 

"I only live over there, there's no point driving, besides you'll never find a space."

"Oh… I'll walk you to your door then." I dropped the car keys back into my pocket and came up beside her. 

"How very chivalrous of you." She grinned. I held out my arm and she locked her own arm around it. The walk to her front door took hardly any time at all and when we stopped outside she gave my arm a little squeeze before letting go of it.

"Thanks for breakfast Charlie. I enjoyed it."

"The food or the company?" I joked.

"Both" She replied seriously.

"Well it was my pleasure."

"Sure you wouldn't have rather been with Baz?" Her expression clouded over momentarily.

"What makes you ask that?" I replied frowning.

"I've seen the way you are together. And she's prettier than me, and cleverer than me and has a whole great career ahead of her…"

"She's not any prettier or cleverer, you're just different to each other. You're a damn good nurse too, you'll go far I'm sure. Don't sell yourself short Duffy." I don't think she was jealous of Baz, more lacking confidence in herself. I wish I could've told her more of what I knew about her, about how strong she'd prove to be. 

"I'm not, not really. I just think sometimes that I don't really know where I'm going."

"What if I could tell you that everything will be all right? Maybe not perfect, but all right."

"I'd say you were a liar. But I'd say thank you for trying. I'd better get inside before the neighbours curtains start twitching." But she didn't move, instead she stood for a second looking rather shy and I pondered whether that was a sign that she was expecting a goodbye kiss. Well as James Bond once said, you only live twice.

I took a step towards her and she moved closer to me and all of a sudden I could feel her lips on mine. We kissed gently at first then more passionately and it was wonderful. After what felt like an eternity we reluctantly broke apart.

"See you tonight then Charlie" She said as she walked up the steps, leaving my senses reeling.

"Yeah, see you tonight Duffy." I called out after her and stood, quite possibly with a silly expression on my face as she disappeared from view.

As I turned to leave the dull throb of the headache I'd had since I woke up escalated into a searing pain, stabbing through my temples and burning my eyes. I staggered a few steps forward and then collapsed.

End of Part Two


	3. Part Three

Second Chance 

Second Chance

Part Three

I fought against the pain for long enough to open my eyes. The world appeared blurrier than usual, as if I was seeing it through a fine mesh. It was difficult to focus, but with a concerted effort, I could just about make out the cubicle doors of the gent's loos. I tried to call for help but no sound came out. Then the world faded in front of me and I passed out again.

"Charlie… Charlie!" I could hear Duffy's voice as she persistently pleaded with me to wake up, and I could feel the cold, hard and slightly damp slabs of the pavement underneath me as I lay on the ground. I struggled to sit upright, feeling weak and dizzy. She knelt on the ground beside me, and put her arm across my shoulders to steady me. I needed it.

"What happened?" I asked as my resolve to sit up weakened and I slouched against her.

"I don't know. I got to my flat and looked out the window and saw you lying on the ground. I rushed back down here. You can't have been out more than two minutes." I saw the worry written all over her face and felt guilty for causing it.

"My head… I had a headache, really bad… I must have passed out."

"Must have been some headache to knock you out cold, like. I think I should get you to the hospital, get you checked over." She said earnestly. I tried a little harder to sit up on my own. There's no way I was going to spend the free time of my second life waiting for hours in A&E for the sake of a migraine.

"I'm fine now," She stared at me, her brow furrowing slightly with unconcealed concern, "Seriously. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh. Just help me up, will you Duffy?" She placed my arm around her neck and pulled me bodily off the ground. After a second of holding tightly on to her I felt much steadier and began to enjoy the feel of her body next to mine. 

"Come on, I'll get you inside and make you a nice cuppa."

"I told you you're a good nurse. You've already learnt the number one cure!"

I made it up the stairs to her first floor flat with Duffy hovering behind me, ready to catch me if I fell, but with every step, I actually started to feel stronger. Her front door was already lying open, obviously from when she rushed down to help me. We pushed through it and entered her flat.

 She pointed me in the direction of her sofa and I sat down, taking in my surroundings. It was an old flat, with a number of conspicuous damp patches oozing through the dated wallpaper, but it was clear she'd done here best to make the place feel homely. The best way to describe it is that there's something unmistakably Duffyish about it. And under the main table at the side of the room two cats chased a floral stuffed mouse, completely oblivious of the stranger in their midst. 

"They're the reason I stay in this dump. You'd be amazed how few landlords let you keep pets."

"Oh… it's not _that_ bad." I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Yeah, well I choose to believe that! Shall I go put the kettle on then?"

"Sure." The kitchen was, in reality, just the end of the living room so it was easy to carry on our conversation.

"One day, when I'm rich, I'm going to own a house. A proper house with separate kitchen and living room, and an upstairs, and more than one bedroom, and central heating and everything." She said decisively as she rested against the work-top and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You won't get rich being a nurse. Trust me."

"Then I'll just have to marry someone rich, I suppose."

"Rules me out then" My mouth said, before my brain engaged.

"Oh, I don't know. I s'pose I _could_ forgo the big house if I met the right guy." She looked down at the carpet as she spoke, only glancing up to meet my eyes as she finished. There was no way I could think of to answer her without sounding either presumptuous or downright big-headed so I just smiled. 

She finished making the tea, placed the two mugs on the coffee table in front of me, and sat down. She sat next to me, but not too close and somewhat hunched over, as if she was nervous.

"You sure you're feeling all right now, Charlie?"

"I am a nurse. I think I should know."

"Yeah, you _should_ know, but it's a well observed fact that medical folk are the worst for getting help for themselves. You're not indestructible you know."

"I know." Boy did I know! The image of the future flitted in front of my eyes as a reminder. It was strange that, almost as if my 'real life' was trying to call me back somehow. Well it didn't work. I refuse to have my second chance taken away, just when I'm starting to enjoy it.

"I don't like to think of you in pain." she said quietly, taking a sip of her drink and trying her hardest not to look upset. It probably would have worked if she had been talking to anyone but me, but I know her too well for things like that to go unnoticed. The instinct to comfort her took over me and I reached out to touch her arm.

She stopped drinking and looked up at me, "I'm perfectly all right, don't you worry about me!" She gave a little half nod and I could feel myself being drawn toward her again. Powerless to resist I leant across the sofa and kissed her. This time instead of saying goodbye and going our separate ways, she stood up, took my hand, and led me to her bedroom.

Afterwards, I lay awake listening to her breathing softly beside me. It was daytime and the light that filtered through her thin curtains bathed the room in a warm pink glow. I hadn't dared to imagine that I would end up in bed with her. It just wouldn't happen with the Duffy of the future, quite apart from us both being married; we relied on each other too much as friends to chance ruining our relationship. However, in this time we had a clean slate, so to speak. I had the chance to reinvent our relationship; I was only surprised at how easily it had happened. I had no idea that she had such feelings for me. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bedroom door nudge open, and the round black face of one of Duffy's cats appeared in the gap. It slunk into the room and hopped up onto the bedspread, rearranging it with it's claws. I could feel them pricking uncomfortably into my chest.

"Shoo!" I whispered rather ineffectually. The cat stopped for a brief moment and then resumed it's activity. "Stupid animal!" I tried to lift it off me without waking Duffy, or being clawed to death. When I had a decent hold of it, I tried to sit up and was overwhelmed by, first dizziness, and then incredible pain.

"Not again!" I managed to call out before Duffy's bedroom faded and was replaced by the indistinct, yet recognisable, view of the toilets. Then with one last stabbing pain that shot through my body I was unconscious once more. 

I could hear sounds of movement around me long before I was able to open my eyes. I drowsily lifted each lid in turn and found myself staring up at a white tiled ceiling. It was no good trying to sit up; I had neither the energy nor the inclination to move. My head felt like it was full to the brim with cotton wool balls. Just what the hell's happening to me? 

A grunt was my best effort to communicate with the rest of the world and sure enough, I heard the distinct sound of rubber soled shoes slapping against the lino of the floor. A shadow was cast over me and I saw Clive King standing there, wearing one of those nurse's shirts that always appear to be choking their owner and I know, from uncomfortable experience, usually are.

"So you're awake then Charlie. How are you feeling?" He boomed.

"Like somebody has used my head for a football. What happened?" He propped up the trolley so I could look around me a bit better. I was in a cubicle in the old A&E surrounded on three sides by pale green curtains.

"Now there's a question! You're a bit of a mystery, Charlie. You were brought in by ambulance this morning, but there have been some…anomalies with your test results." He said, shifting from one foot to the other as he spoke and glancing anywhere but at me. I know that look. I often have that look. It's the look of someone who's been caught off guard and doesn't _quite_ know how to answer a question. More importantly, when you're the one in a hospital bed receiving that look, you can be forgiven for starting to panic.

"Anomalies? What kind of anomalies?" 

"I'll just go and get Ewart for you." I watched him pull back the curtain slightly and saunter off into the department. Not even thirty seconds later he was back, with Ewart and another doctor with an ill-fitting white coat in tow.

"Charlie, thank goodness you're awake. We were starting to get concerned. You recognise Dr Bransfield, don't you?" I did vaguely, so nodded gently.

"What anomalies?" Well, there's no point in beating around the bush. They doctors shot King a _look_ and he winced sheepishly before disappearing to tend to another patient. 

"I don't know how much you remember Charlie," Ewart continued, "but young Duffy brought you in by ambulance at about eleven 'o' clock this morning. Though she seemed particularly vague about what you were doing in her flat…" He raised an eyebrow at me and I could feel myself inexplicably turn red.

"We…er…" I floundered.

Ewart raised his hand to stop me from talking. "It doesn't really make much difference Charlie. Anyway, you were unconscious and Duffy said that she saw you clutch at your chest in pain, as well as complaining about a headache earlier on. So, we decided to rule out the obvious and ran a twelve lead, amongst other things."

"You think it's my heart? But it was my head that hurt." Since it was my heart that started this whole bizarre turn of events, I began to wonder though.

"That's just the thing. The results did suggest an MI but it just didn't quite fit with your symptoms. We performed a second just to double check and that one was clear. If I hadn't done them both myself I would have sworn that there had been a mistake. Then I sent you for a CT scan, and we found the most interesting part of the puzzle…" He gestured to Dr Bransfield to take over. The doctor lifted up a negative as he started to speak.

"This is an image of the electrical activity in your brain. As you can see here…" he pointed at a huge red blob, "there is a large amount of activity."

"Meaning?" He glanced sideways at Ewart.

"We aren't sure. You see the brain is a very complex organ and there's a lot we don't yet know about its function. The area in your brain that's exhibiting all this activity doesn't usually show anything on this scale and we don't know what it means…"

"But don't worry Charlie", Ewart interrupted, "We're going to refer you to a top neurologist based in London. We'll get to the bottom of this, and put it right." He tried his best to give me a reassuring smile, but I'm afraid it did little to help. 

I tried to let the information sink in. There's something wrong in my head and no one knows what it is or how to fix it. It can't be a coincidence that it's shown up at the same time as my incredible time shifting experience, and the trace of the MI has _got_ to be my own time breaking through. I just wished there were some way to explain that to Ewart without sounding crazy.

"So what now?" I asked, doubtful that either man would have a suitable answer.

"For the moment we're going to suggest you stay in for observation, we're still trying to fine you a bed. Then we'll have you transferred to London as soon as possible and let them take it from there." Dr Bransfield replied.

"I am feeling much better now though." Ewart looked at me incredulously, sensing the fact that I didn't really want to be confined to a hospital bed for the indefinite future, but the truth was that I honestly felt better. The head still felt awful but my energy was returning and I felt pretty much normal. 

"Better to be safe rather than sorry."

"What about the department?"

"We'll cope without you." Ewart responded in his no nonsense voice. 

"If the pain gets worse…" Dr Bransfield started.

"I'll call, don't worry."

"In that case I'll leave you and get on with my rounds." He nodded goodbye to myself and to Ewart, then disappeared through the curtain. I closed my eyes and sunk back against the pillow. It didn't seem fair to be given a second chance at life and to have to spend it in hospital. I wondered how Duffy was. It can't have been very pleasant for her to find me lying there. 

"Ewart, is Duffy here?"

"She's on duty. You have been out of it for a while", he smiled and looked at me knowingly, "I'll send her in."

End of Part Three


	4. Part Four

Second Chance 

Second Chance

Part Four

It felt like an eternity before that pale green curtain was pulled back again and Duffy entered the cubicle. I could tell immediately that there was something wrong. I can't say I had any real idea how she'd react but I was hoping that her expression would show her to be pleased I was awake, as it was, she hovered awkwardly at the end of the trolley and stared at me as though I had two heads. 

"You feeling better then?" she asked. 

"Much" I replied trying to understand why she'd suddenly gone cold on me, especially after what had happened between us at her flat. 

"Good" she jammed her thumbs between her dress and her belt and continued to stare. It soon became clear that she wasn't intending to say anything more, so I gave in and asked her what the matter was. 

"You collapse twice in a matter of hours and you ask what the matter with me is!?" She squeaked in reply. 

"Oh." 

"Oh? Is that all you can say? I've been worried sick Charlie!! I've spoken to Ewart and that other doctor…there's weird stuff going on in your head and the best you can come up with is 'oh'" 

"I'm sorry for worrying you Duffy" 

"I just want to know what's going on" she spoke more softly this time, entreating me to explain. 

"You said you spoke to the docs. You know as much as I do" That wasn't entirely true through. I knew that I belonged to the future, I knew that my brain problem was either the cause or the symptom of my time-travelling and that the MI scan result was some sort of echo of the future. I couldn't tell her that though. Unfortunately she saw straight through my half-truth. 

"There's something that you're not letting on, I can tell" 

"Using your psychic powers?" I tried to make light of the situation but it backfired. I could see it hurt her. 

"I have never claimed to be psychic, and I don't have to be to tell you're hiding summat" I felt suitably put in my place. 

"Sorry. But honestly I can't tell you anything more."

"Can't or won't?" Before I could answer the curtain swished unexpectedly back to reveal Baz. 

Duffy waited a beat for me to answer, but I was too distracted. 

"Fine!" She said quietly. Too quietly for my liking, if truth be told. In the sort of tone of voice that suggested it was anything but 'fine'. Then she turned on her heels and walked away. 

Baz gave the chart at the end of the trolley a cursory glance and then fixed me with a stare. 

"Lover's tiff?" She said in a decidedly mocking tone. A tone I wasn't in the mood for. I had long suspected that if Duffy and I ever became more than friends we'd probably end up ruining our friendship. I just hadn't expected it to happen quite so fast and I didn't need Baz rubbing it in. 

"Don't." I said with narrowed eyes, she looked a little taken aback and I realised that I probably sounded a bit too familiar for such an early point in our relationship. 

"So are you two together or not? Only I'd like to know where I stand" 

Decision time. Should I try to get things back on track with Baz? At least I knew how things would work out if I did. A part of me thought that that might be the more sensible option, but the long since suppressed adventurer in me was fast resurfacing. And it didn't feel right to hurt Duffy and dismiss our morning together. 

"Duffy and I are together, sorry." She remained expressionless, and I'll admit it hurt. I don't know why but I half assumed that she'd beg me to change my mind. But then, I reminded myself, this isn't Baz my wife; this is Baz the woman who may one day have been my girlfriend. 

"No skin off my nose, Charlie. Though I don't particularly appreciate being stood up like that. I had you down as a bit more of a gentleman." 

"It wasn't intentional Baz, I got distracted." 

"I'll bet!" She said with what appeared to be a smirk. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It's all around the hospital that Ponting and Mute found you in a state of undress in Duffy's bed. Rumours already have her as some sort of femme fatale. Can't see it personally but I have to admit that she doesn't waste much time, does she?" Definitely a smirk, and a raised eyebrow to match. 

It wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear but I knew that, about the gossiping at least she was right. It takes approximately six minutes and forty three seconds for a juicy bit of gossip to spread through the building, another ten minutes to reach the furthest parts of the hospital and half and hour to reach St. Thomas's. It had been a number of hours since I had been brought in; I could expect half of Avon to know by now. 

I started to think about Duffy again. She's the one who's had to put up with the worst of it. Me being her boss and several years older I don't suppose made it any easier either. No wonder she was in a bad mood with me; she was being gossiped about by her friends, and lied to by me. That was it, I couldn't stay sat in that bed wasting my time and making things tough for Duffy. I pulled back the blanket and hopped out of bed. Baz stepped into my path. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

"Um…" I couldn't think of an excuse fast enough and Baz's stare was intimidating me. 

"Get back into bed Charlie, you aren't in any fit state to go wandering around." I did as I was told and pulled the flimsy hospital blanket back over me. 

"Happy?" 

"Ecstatic." She replied deadpan, "Now if I can trust you to stay here, I've got patients to see." I nodded dutifully and she left the cubicle apparently convinced I could be trusted. 

I waited for the clickity-clack sound of her heels to recede before trying my second escape. My clothes had been folded neatly and put in a carrier bag under the trolley and I slipped back into them, grateful to be rid of the open-backed gown someone had kindly provided me with. I didn't even need to sneak out, Just as I was about to leave the cubicle I heard Ewart call out that the team were needed in CRASH, so it was easy to make my way out of the department unnoticed. 

Once out side of course I had to decide what to do next and that wasn't so easy. My car was still down at Duffy's place, which would make getting back to my house hard work. It was getting late, it was getting cold and it was starting to rain. I hovered for a bit just outside the entrance trying to look inconspicuous. 

The doors opened and out strolled Ponting and Mute. Another ghost, I wish there was someway of warning them about what would happen to her. For all the fun and excitement of this time-travelling business it certainly had it's downside, there're so many warnings I wanted to give out. 

I turned away from them and tried to blend into the wall. I needn't have bothered though; they were far to wrapped up in their own little world to be concerned about me. They hopped into the old ambulance and drove off. The rain was coming down heavier now. Clattering against the Perspex awning that sheltered the ambulance bay, and for the time being me too. I pulled my collar up and breathed on my hands to warm them. 

"I'm not surprised you're cold, hanging about out here." I turned to see Duffy standing there, hugging a navy blue woollen cardigan around her. "D'you really think no one'd noticed you going AWOL?" 

"Just wanted some fresh air." I said feebly. 

"Inside, now." She said in her best authoritative voice. It sounded very odd, not at all like the perfected controlled version she used as Sister. Resignedly I took a step to the door. Images of the rest of spending the rest of my life as a guinea pig as they prodded and probed me to find out what was going on, flitting through my mind. 

Duffy was still looking decidedly unimpressed with me. I thought I should attempt to clear the air a bit. "Are we OK?" 

"What d'you mean?" 

"Earlier you sounded a bit…"

"Hacked off? Well that's 'cause I don't like people keeping stuff from me, and you've been acting odd ever since we came off shift last night. You ain't talking like you, you ain't acting like you, something's happened, something's changed, why won't you tell me what?" She said, clearly getting more emotional and higher pitched as she spoke. 

I wanted to explain to her, I wanted to tell her everything but I couldn't, could I? I mean, she wouldn't understand, would she? Her eyes were pleading with me. I owed her an explanation. A gust of wind whipped up and went right through my jacket chilling me to the bone and I could visibly see Duffy shiver, her cardigan giving little protection against the elements. She seemed so vulnerable, but if the last fifteen or so years have taught me anything it's that she'd a good deal stronger than me when it comes down to it. Maybe she could handle the truth... 

"I'm from the future." I said. Duffy looked confused and more than a little suspicious. 

"You what?" 

"Here, now, this is my past. I'm from the year 2000. I collapsed and woke up here. I don't really understand it myself but…"

"Do you really think I'm that much of an idiot Charlie, that you can go telling me rubbish like that!" 

"But it's the truth!" I pleaded, though I wouldn't have believed it if I'd been her. 

"You think I don't know what people say about me? That I'm a bit dippy and too gullible. I'm used to people playing tricks on me but that's not even funny!" 

"I'm not trying to be funny, it's the truth, Duffy listen…" I took a step closer to her, she shot me a truly dirty look and started towards the door again. I cut her off. 

"Get out of my way Charlie, I don't want to hear anything you've got to say!" 

"Duffy, I know it sounds ridiculous, but just let me explain, please." She was darting from side to side trying to get around me, but I was doing a good job of not giving any ground. She gave an exasperated sigh, turned and headed in the opposite direction, away from the hospital and out into the rain. 

"Duffy! Come back, you'll get soaked!" I cried. 

She stopped and turned back to face me. The rain was already soaking into her uniform, and plastering her fringe to her face, but she didn't even seem to notice. 

"Leave me alone!" She shouted back. She ran across the grass and into the car park, the rain coming down in thick sheets, even as I was chasing her I was losing sight of her and not one of us saw the big grey supply van heading for her until it was too late. 

There was a screech of brakes and then the sickening thud as her limp body hit the tarmac. 

End of Part Four


	5. Part Five

Second Chance 

Second Chance

Part Five

I have never run so fast in my life. The second I realised what was going on, I sprinted towards Duffy and the van, desperate to help. I skidded to a stop a matter of feet from her limp body, and all the years of trauma training I have suddenly vanished from my grasp. I froze. I panicked. I'm not sure that has ever happened to me before.

She lay helplessly amid a large puddle. Her uniform clung to her broken body; her pale face glistened through the rainwater in an unearthly manner. One leg lay crookedly, clearly broken and a deep red pool of blood was amassing from the back of her head, before being diluted by the continuing rain.

It took all the strength I had to put my emotions to one side, and I bent over her to check for a pulse by pressing gently onto her neck. I kept my fingers on her artery longer than was strictly necessary just to make sure that she was still alive. Her pulse was weak but it was definitely there. I wiped the tears that had collected in my eyes away with a quick swipe then gently took hold of her head. It was important to keep it still in case of spinal injuries. 

In the dim grey light, I barely noticed it when a shadow appeared over my shoulder. The first real attention I paid to it was when I heard a man's croaky voice.

"I didn't see her, I swear, she just ran out in front of me… I didn't have a chance…" He muttered. I turned slightly to face him, the irrational urge to hit him for hurting my Duffy coursing through my veins.

"Don't just stand there, get help!" I screamed. I swear he was about to ask where from when he suddenly realised he was just outside the hospital. He turned and half ran, half tripped his way towards the casualty department.

I've never felt quite so useless before. The cold rain ran down my back, a stark contrast to the warm tears running down my face, and I had nothing to do but replay the events over and over again in my head. I've been assured that the target time for a paramedic crew to reach an emergency is eight minutes. It seemed to take so long for help to arrive from just across the forecourt that I pity anyone forced to wait those eight minutes while their loved one is slowly dying in front of them.

Most of what happened next is just a blur to me. Eventually Ewart, Baz and Megan arrived at the scene with some assorted equipment and a trolley. They asked me a few questions that the nurse in me answered while the man in me continued to panic and hovered around them as they worked. They took her back into the department, with me running along beside them. I was cold, wet and exhausted but there was enough adrenaline running through my veins to power an army, and only one thought in my head: She can't die, not now, I love her.

We collectively crashed through the double doors into resus. I'd forgotten just how small and under equipped we once were. All the new technology that the team take for granted in the year 2000 was way out of the reach of a small hospital like Holby General. It made me sick. She deserved the best. Ewart, Baz and Megan were still buzzing around her and I realised that she did have the best, or at least the best that 1986 had to offer. 

Megan looked up from where she was fixing a drip into Duffy's arm and saw me lurking just inside the doorway, a puddle of murky rainwater collecting at my feet.

"Charlie why don't you wait outside?" She asked gently but firmly enough for me to realise it was a request rather than a question.

"No, I want to stay here… I have to" I replied from my stupor. In honesty what I really wanted to do was help. I know I'm a good nurse, the best nurse in the department, I should have been helping, but the fear of losing control and getting in their way was too much for me. I didn't want to put her life in further danger.

Then it struck me; I already had.

Duffy would never have been run over if I weren't there. If I hadn't argued with her. I _know_ how events originally played out. Duffy never got hit by a van, it wasn't supposed to happen that way. It was all my fault. I didn't think that the pain could get any worse, but when I realised that she might die because of me, it became crippling. I backed clumsily out of the door, unable to watch the proceedings any further.

With no office to call my own, I hid in the staff room, and wished that the lock on the door could keep the strange twisted version of reality out forever. A day into this so called second chance and what had I achieved? I'd slept with Duffy, and I'd nearly killed her. That wasn't a fair exchange. To awaken my feelings for her then take her away from me. All the wonderful pleasure from the first couldn't take away the pain from the second. If she died because of my tampering with the timeline, I could never forgive myself.

I pressed my self into the corner of the room, hugging my knees tightly to my chest. I closed my eyes and sheltered my head from the strip lighting, hoping that when I came to open them again everything would be back to normal. My life might not have been great but at least I hadn't killed anyone. Any unhappiness that I faced I would gladly endure a thousand times over to keep her alive, safe, preferably happy too. I opened my eyes; it wasn't back to normal. 

I heard someone trying the handle on the door, when they were unable to open it they knocked sharply on the wood.

"Charlie? Charlie, are you in there? Can you open the door?" Reluctantly I did as the voice asked. When I opened the door, Baz was standing behind it. 

"Are you OK?" She asked softly. I nodded unconvincingly. She stretched out her hand and rubbed my upper arm, an awkward sort of concern etched on her face.

"How is she?"

"Stable. It was touch and go for a while, she's lucky it happened here…" she bit down on her lip, "sorry, I didn't mean… just that, well, we could get to her fast." She looked at me apologetically.

"I know what you mean Baz." However badly it was phrased. I looked into her eyes as she stood there in front of me. Eyes that I had spent a lot of time gazing into in the past. Trying in vain to understand what was going on behind them, and for the first time I realised that I felt nothing when I looked into them. No spark, no electricity. Oh, it had been there once, I'm sure of that. When I was younger and wanted different things from life perhaps. 

At that moment though, there was only one person I was thinking about: "Can I see her?"

"She's going to go up to theatre any minute, but, I suppose if you're quick…" She led me across the reception area and back into resus, the way I've led goodness knows how many friends and relatives in. 

Duffy lay motionless on the trolley, hooked up to all the various machines. It's strange, but although they're machines that I deal with everyday, they've never looked quite so intimidating before. I brushed her still damp fringe from her eyes, noticing the contrast between how she looked unconscious and how she'd looked not so long ago when she was asleep beside me.

"Wake up…please Duffy. For once in your life do what I ask of you…" 

I could hear voices behind me, though not what they were saying. I was too busy thinking of all the years that she was supposed to have ahead of her. All the years that I might have robbed her of, all the things that would happen to her. For a disturbing moment, I thought about the bad things she would have to endure. The rape, the health scares, boyfriends and her husband messing her about. All the times she'd come to me in floods of tears and I hadn't been able to do anything to help.

"If anyone deserves a second chance," I whispered ruefully, glancing up to the heavens, "it's her, not me".

"Charlie, we're ready for her upstairs". I heard Ewart say as he came up behind me.

"Hang on one second" I said holding up one finger to him but not turning around. Instead I leant over her and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you" I whispered, "Forgive me for causing this".

As I straightened myself up I felt that stabbing pain in my head again, accompanied by a dizziness that knocked me off my feet. I collapsed to the floor, knocking over a stray drip-stand as I went. The sound of it clanging as it hit the floor echoed louder and louder in my head. I closed my eyes against the pain and gritted my teeth. The pain shot into my chest and my left arm. Paralysed in agony I could hear the noises around me fade away into nothing.

I tried to struggle against it, to sit up, to call out but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. And if I couldn't do anything, I realised in a fleeting moment of complete clarity, then I couldn't hurt anyone else. 

I stopped fighting and let the pain overtake me.

End of Part Five

__


	6. Part Six

Second Chance 

Second Chance

Part Six

"Hey, I think he's waking up." 

"Yeah? Let me see". 

I tried to open my eyes but the lids felt too heavy; giving up, I let out an uncomfortable groan. 

"Barn, go get Max!" I heard the slapping noise of rubber soled shoes on the tiles, followed by the gentle swishing of a door. I tried again to open my eyes and this time I just about managed it. A large cheerful smile loomed over me. 

"Grrmmpf?" 

"Don't try to talk Charlie, just lie still, yeah? Max is coming to take a look at you". The Smile said softly. 

I vaguely recognised the voice, but it was only as The Smile moved further away and became a whole person that my brain kicked into gear enough to match a name to it. 

"Chloe?" I asked, but it came out as little more than a weak breath muffled by the mask that I could feel pressing onto my face. 

"I said don't try to talk Charlie, honestly you make a terrible patient!" She buzzed around me; checking the monitors and the leads that were stuck all over my bare chest. 

I tried to make sense of the situation but my thoughts were far too jumbled and it was difficult to breathe, like something large had sat itself on my chest and was refusing to budge. I felt light-headed and my mouth was dry. 

Chloe lifted the backboard of the trolley a little so I could see around me better. Even after I recognised Chloe it still took a while to recognise that I was lying on a trolley in resusc, but I still didn't have the faintest idea why, or how I'd got there. 

My thoughts were interrupted by another voice, this time a man's. He strolled toward me and as he got closer I saw that it was Max. 

"Charlie! Good to see you back with us." He said in an overly chirpy manner. He checked the same monitors that Chloe had just looked at and nodded approvingly, 

"Well, all that looks good, how d'you feel?" 

I wanted to tell him that I felt like I'd just been mown down by a stampeding herd of elephants. That I felt weak, tired, confused and had a bit of a headache. I just couldn't muster up the strength though. 

"Rough". I settled for. 

"Not surprising. You've had what we doctors call a heart attack, mate. You remember anything about it?" 

I lifted my hand and tried to remove the mask off my face but the pulse monitor clipped to my finger got in the way. 

"Hey, leave that alone you!" Chloe said, repositioning it and pulling it tighter too. 

"OK, how about I jog your memory? Yeah? We found you about half an hour ago slumped in the gent's. I can tell you it gave us all a bit of a scare". 

That jogged something in my mind, the toilets, Leona, I collapsed and then… I furrowed my brow as I tried to recall what happened next. Max and Chloe lent over me looking concerned. 

"Charlie..?" He said in a tone approaching nervousness. 

"I was somewhere else…" I breathed. 

"Yeah, the gent's, then we wheeled you in here". He said slowly as if talking to a child. 

I shook my head as viciously as I could manage; that wasn't what I had meant at all. 

I forced myself to think harder, and only one word reverberated around my head: "Duffy" 

I could hear the heart monitor bleeping rapidly in the background, Max was shouting at Chloe to get something, but all I could think was that I had to get up, I had to find Duffy, help her, save her. 

I brought my hand up again in a vain effort to untangle myself from the machinery. Before I managed it I felt someone pushing it firmly back to the side of me, and a weird sensation in my left arm. The bleeping slowed again and my head fell back against the trolley. 

"Charlie don't do that again, eh mate!" 

"Duffy!" I tried to call out again, louder this time but far more subdued than I wanted it to. 

"What?" 

"Duffy, she's dying, she's… she's hurt". Max and Chloe exchanged confused glances with each other. 

"Duffy? Duffy's fine Charlie, she's on her way". Chloe said as straightened my mask once more. 

"B-b-but?" I stuttered. 

"Honestly Charlie she's fine. It's _you_ we're all worried about." 

"But she was hurt! She was… she was…" 

"She was what Charlie?" Max chipped in. 

"Hit by a van" I panted, confused. 

"When was that?" He said softly in a voice that I'm sure he reserved for humouring people. 

"Just now. No, wait, it was… before…um, eighty-six" I said, only realising once the words were out how strange it must have sounded. 

"Eighty-six? What nineteen eight-six? Charlie that was fourteen years ago?" The worried glances that he and Chloe were still swapping intensified. 

"I know, I know, except I was there just now!" 

"No Charlie, you weren't. You're just a bit confused after the MI." He replied in his patronising voice. Chloe smiled awkwardly at me as she nodded to what he'd said. 

"But I was there!" I pleaded. I must have been, it was all so real. 

"It was probably just a dream, a nightmare by the sound of it". Chloe added. 

"Yes that's bound to be it…" 

"But…" 

"Charlie", he cut me off, "You went into the toilets, you had a heart attack, we brought you in here. Trust me, you've been no where else". 

He sounded so sure. So positive that he was right. A dream would certainly make more sense than time travelling, but if it had been a dream it was like no dream I'd ever had before. It had been so vivid, so intense. 

I closed my eyes to block out the harsh glare of resus, and remembered it in detail. Usually my dreams fade as soon as I open my eyes but this lingered the way a memory would. I could relive it second by second, word by word. 

If it was all a dream then my subconscious had a lot of explaining to do, as I had a clear recollection of my time with Duffy, everything we said, everything we did, her caressing touch, the passion between us. If that wasn't real, if I'd made all that up, I couldn't stand it. Seeing her everyday as a friend, knowing that she was married to someone else and not being able to do anything about it. 

Then another thought struck me, if it was a dream and none of it was true then I was still with Baz, still in an empty relationship. Perhaps the dream was my subconscious's way of telling me the it was time to end things with Baz, but if that was the case it had cruelly awakened my feelings for Duffy in the process. 

I clung on to the only consolation I could find, that if my dream _was_ a dream then Duffy wasn't hurt and at least her life could continue along it's way. 

I sighed heavily as I lay in the middle of the room, and felt the light touch of a hand on my shoulder. 

"Is there anything I can get you Charlie?" Chloe asked gently. 

I remained motionless, "No". 

"Are you OK?" 

"Not really". It didn't seem worth going into more detail than that. She'd probably think I was insane anyway. I heard the swish of the doors again, but didn't even bother to look. 

"Hey", Chloe started up again enthusiastically, "This'll cheer you up, your wife is here!" 

It didn't cheer me up in the least. How was I supposed to face Baz, when all I could think about was Duffy. Footsteps came toward me and I felt a warm hand resting on the top of my head. 

"Oh my God, Charlie…" At the sound of her voice I opened my eyes and stared in disbelief. 

"Duffy?" My wife? My wife! 

"Well who else?" She smiled warmly at me, I smiled back, though I'm not sure she could tell from the other side of the mask, "Darling, I have been so worried about you! Honestly, I have one day away from this place and look what happens! I tried to get here sooner but the traffic was terrible… How are you?" She gushed. 

"Much better now" I replied from my daze. 

"Max, how is he?" She didn't turn away from me ask and I drunk in her features as if it was the first time I'd ever seen her. 

"If he does as he's told he'll be fine". 

"Really?" 

"Really. In fact I think he can do without my presence for a minute or two…" He nodded to us each in turn then turned to leave. Just as he reached the door he stopped and turned round again, "Chloe, you coming?" 

"What? Nah… what? Oh, oh yeah, I'm coming. See you guys later!" And then as she crashed through the doors, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do while we're gone!" 

"Even though that gives us plenty of scope I'm not sure that it's a good idea the state you're in" Duffy perched carefully on the edge of the trolley as she spoke. 

"I'm willing to risk it!" Although she was, unfortunately, quite right. 

She removed the mask for just long enough to kiss me on the lips, "That'll have to do you for now". 

It was a strange feeling, but the longer she sat with me the less out of place she seemed. Calling her my wife seemed perfectly normal to me. She took my hand and I squeezed hers as tightly as I could manage, feeling the smooth wedding band around her finger. 

I couldn't see it but I could picture it in my mind. And not only the ring itself but the shop that we'd chosen it from, the moment that I'd taken it and placed it on her finger, the time she lost it down the kitchen sink and we'd had to call a plumber out to recover it. 

And that wasn't all. I searched the new memories for other information and found two cheerful young faces. 

"Bobby and Jessica…" 

"Are with Mum, I didn't want to bring them in until I knew just what was wrong, but first thing in the morning I'll bring them in to see you. Promise." 

"We really are married" I whispered. 

"What did you say Charlie?" She frowned, possibly unsure if she'd heard right. 

"I'm glad you're here". I said a bit louder. She kissed my forehead. 

"Returning the favour!" She answered, I must have looked very confused, because then she elaborated, "You sat with me after I got hit by that van all those years ago, so now it's my turn to sit with you." 

So it really had all happened the way I thought it had. "The van" I reiterated, nodding slightly to show I understood. 

"Weeks it took me to get better after that, and I still can't remember how it happened in the first place, but you were there. You looked after me the whole time, so it's only fair I should do the same now!" She laughed a gentle laugh that reminded me of her when she was younger, but then I'd changed things, hadn't I? And she hadn't had to face the same things as before. 

She drew in closer to me and I made the effort of wrapping my arms around her. Nothing ever felt quite so right before. The two of us. Together. _Our_ second chance. 

The End


End file.
